Last Person To Know
by LivelifexxDreambig123
Summary: Ben starts to ignore Amy because he doesn't want Amy to find out that Adrian is pregnant. Then, Anne persuades Amy to do something productive in her spare time, so she goes to a Music Program. OLD PEN NAME: Shailene.smiley.face
1. Wandering Thoughts

**Old Pen Name: Shailene101**

_Last Person to Know_**: **Anne persuades Amy to do something productive in her spare time, so she asks about a music program for teen moms. Luckily, she finds one. When she is out of town, everyone finds out that Adrian is pregnant, but Amy. Amy and Ben aren't back together, but they were working out their problems, and chose to get back together after Amy returns. That was till he found out Adrian was pregnant. So now Ben is ignoring her, and Amy is confused and finds something to do in her spare time. R&R!  
**  
Disclaimer: **Well. You guys know what I was gunna' put :) **(A few of the things/ideas are from the Sneak peek for the new season premiere, but I added a few changes)  
****  
Chapter One: You Can't Wait Around Forever  
**_  
Amy's Point Of View  
_  
I walked into the kitchen, running my fingers through my hair. I pulled out a chair and began to sit down just as John's baby monitor went off.

"Is John sick" My mother-Anne-asked me

"No, but every other kid at the nursery is, so they encouraged me to take him home so he won't get what the other kids have," I said then let out a big sigh and continued, "which gives me nothing to distract me from Ben"

"Are you sure you want to get back with Ben? After what he and Adrian did to you and Ricky?" My mother questioned. She wasn't very happy that Ben and I were working out our problems and leaning towards a relationship.

"This time I am sure. I don't care what happened with him and Adrian. He was my first love, and I'll always love him. I know he loves me. I guess I have to wait until he calls"

"If you didn't know…there is a whole world beyond Ben in it." She told me as she fixed a bottle for Robbie. "All you have been doing lately is moping around the house, waiting for his call. Maybe you should do something productive." My mother suggested.

"Like what? There really isn't much I can do, because I have John." I spat back.

"There is plenty that you both can do together, outside of the nursery and the house."

I let out a small giggle "Mom, and I am sixteen and he is one. All he likes to do is play with his toys" I said before I began to walk away. As I made it to my room I had a flashback of what had happened two days before.  
_  
_***Flashback***_  
__There was a knock at the back door. "I'll get it" I yelled as usual. I moved the small curtains out of my way and looked through the glass squares_

"Ben?" I mumbled to myself, exactly twice before I answered the door. _"Hey Ben" I said while smiling_

"Hey Ames" He said them continued "Sorry, I would of came earlier, but Bunny made me work later today." He handed me some red roses and a box of chocolates.

"It's okay and thanks" I replied to him as I walked over to and set the chocolates and the roses on the kitchen counter.

"What do you need?" I asked

"I need to talk to you." He said as I turned around and saw him standing in front of the kitchen table.

"About? If it's about me staying over at Ricky's place for John's birthday, nothing happened." I said trying not to stutter. 'Wow I am not a good liar' I thought to myself

"Oh, that's not why I came over here. I need to talk to you about us." He said.

Us. Was there really even an us? Lately, I have been all kinds of confused and I hoped that maybe, just maybe, there was hope for me and Ben. I wanted to sort things out and hope for the better. I still loved him, I just wished things were easier between us.

"Do you still love me?" I asked him while running my fingers through my bangs, pushing them away from my vision. Ben's face was still, and calm.

"Of course I still love you, I'll always love you." He stated.

"Then what do we have to talk about? I still love you."

"I know you do, and that's why I came over here." Ben took a deep breath then continued. "Amy, I love you and I'll do whatever it takes to get you back."

*End of flashback*  
  
I snapped out of the flashback as soon as I heard my mom call my name "Huh?"

"Did you know Ashley is trying out for track?" She asked.

"No" I said as I made my way down the short hallway "Ashley isn't trying out for track." I continued "Picture this, Ashley running. Seriously mom?" I said as I laughed.

"She is, I was surprised too. But but your dad said that he is taking off of work today so he can be with her at tryouts."

"Mm, sure" I said

"He did!" My mom said, I could tell that she was about to laugh. "Why don't you think so?" She asked me.

"Mom, it's a lie, I can tell and it's the worst lie they've came up with in a while."

"Why would they be lying?"

"You know why! It's because that's what they do. They lie if you don't agree with what they think is right."

"But what haven't I agreed with them on lately?" She pouted her lips and furrowed her eyebrows.

I thought about it then remembered hearing something about how Ashley was asking for birth control pills. My jaw dropped and my mom's eyes widened.

"Birth control pills" I whispered. My tone was low and my mom's breathing hitched. I could tell my mom was angry, because she kicked the dishwasher rack in.

The rest of the day I cleaned my room and the house and played with John, Ricky stopped over briefly but I was in the shower. Things have been going really well with Ricky and I lately, we have been getting along really well. I don't mind it and it feels nice to know he is there for me. We have been through a lot but it feels good to look past that.

I put away the supper dishes and went upstairs and sat at my desk for awhile, browsing on the computer. I was searching through local activies to do for teen mom's when I came across an add for a musical camp fully intended for teen mom's.

" Amy! Madison's on the phone!" My mom called. I exited the browser and ran downstairs.

…

*Later that night*

I was dozing off and that thought of doing something "productive" was stuck on my mind.****

**Author's Note: Hello Guys! This chapter was focused on Amy and Anne, but the others will focus on the other characters too.  
Anyways,** **I might continue with this. Should I continue?** **It is a little rushed, and Amy's character (from my POV) seemed a little OOC, but I tried to and couldn't find a way to make them the way I wanted them to be. So I guess they'll stay that way for the next few chapters!  
I would love feedback.  
Thanks meghann. 16. xx for being an amazing beta!  
P.S. Don't forget to Read and Review (:  
XOXOXO  
Shailene. smiley. face  
(Sorry, I had to space out the pen names, because it keeps cutting out the .'s)  
**


	2. Author's Note, News, and New stories

**Author's Note:** Hello people of Earth :D. Sorry that I haven't updated in forever, and i wanted to let everyone know (if you haven't seen my profile) that i decided to put this story on hold because I am working on other stories for other shows. But I promise I will update after I finish with the stories I am working on.

**News: **I'm currently working on some Pretty Little Liars stories which will also be posted soon (if you are a Pretty Little Liars fan, check out my profile for the details of each story)

Also check out my new poll on my profile :)

And lastly I changed my pen name. My old one was Shailene. smiley. face! My New one is: LivelifexxDreambig123

Have a good day (:

XOXOXO


End file.
